Tales Of Cheerio Blaine and Nerd Kurt
by karatekid1018
Summary: AKA Somehow I manage to switch the trend and you all still love it. Who am I, Harry Freakin' Potter! I wish, 'cause then I'd have Red Vines. Anyway, this is the story of how Kurt and Blaine get together under...different circumstances. Rated T, Klaine


**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! I have BIG NEWS, SO AGAIN, PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**My book is being considered for publication! **

**=D I'm totally freaking out. My dad helped me submit it to a bunch of different agents and publishing companies, and one emailed back! We're going to schedule a meeting! Does anyone know who the youngest novelist ever is, because I'm 13, and I want to know! Thanks guys!**

**On with the chapter before I ramble…again…**

**BTW, I'm so obsessed with switching the damn trend. Enjoy yet another Cheerio!Blaine, Nerd!Kurt fanfic!**

"PORCELAIN! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

_Great_, Kurt thought as he groaned, striding towards Sue Sylvester's office, _what does she want now?_

Kurt sat tentatively on one of the chairs, avoiding the one with the Jewfro butt stain on it.

"What is it, Miss Sylvester?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"I have a proposition for you. I know you don't want to rejoin the Cheerios," she began. "However, one Blaine Anderson is failing and needs a tutor. Now, although his hair vaguely resembles the butteriness of Will Schuester's, he is still a damn good Cheerio, but so were you. You also have freakishly high grades, so you will either tutor him to get his grades up, or take his place."

Kurt was horrified; he would hate both options.

"Miss Sylvester, you can't force me to rejoin the Cheerios or tutor Anderson!" Kurt protested. Sue just smirked, crossing her arms victoriously.

"Oh, but see, I can. If you do not pick an option, I will destroy your precious Glee club."

"You've been trying to do that all year and you still haven't been able to. Pick another threat," Kurt said uncaringly. Sue narrowed her eyes, folding her hands on the desk.

"Alright, fine," she said. "Then I'll just give you three weeks detention."

Kurt paled, which was _really _saying something considering his nickname was "Porcelain".

"For what? You'd need a reason for that!" Kurt shouted.

"Of course." With that, Sue stood and pushed the desk lamp sideways of the desk, sending it crashing to the floor. "You just broke my lamp."

"What? _No_ I didn't!" Kurt said in frustration.

"Your word against mine, Porcelain. Now, I understand that you aspire to go to NYADA. Well, I'm pretty sure detention won't look too good on your permanent record."

Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Fine," he groaned. "I'll tutor him."

"Very good," she said victoriously. "Now get the hell out of my office."

Kurt, looking frustrated and angry, strode from her office and to his locker, searching for his hairspray.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" a voice called from next to the metal door. Kurt closed the locker and was met with the hazel eyes of one Blaine Anderson.

"What?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Alright, listen. I understand you're going to be tutoring me," Blaine said, his eyes cold. "I'll tell you right now, I don't plan to do much studying, so if you try to boss me around, I will get Santana, Britt, and Quinn to sabotage your precious club. Are we clear?"

Kurt just stared, half in disbelief and half in confusion.

"Alright, I'm going to stop you right there," Kurt said, his glasz eyes defiant as he stared Blaine down. "I'm as happy as you are about this whole arrangement. It was either this or take your spot on the Cheerios, and trust me, I was _not _about to do that."

"You?" Blaine snorted. "Please. You could never take my place."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked boldly. "I'll have you know I was on the Cheerios far before you were and am a countertenor. Sue would drop you in a heartbeat if she could have me, considering your grades are crap and your moves are mediocre at best. Now, _you_ listen. I'm not going to tutor you and use my free time to keep you on the Cheerios if you're going to goof off and refuse to do what I tell you."

Blaine was staring at Kurt in disbelief and slight anger, but Kurt was unfazed as he continued his spiel.

"Now, I _will _boss you around and we _will _study. You don't have to like it, but you're sure as hell going to tolerate it. If you don't like me or don't want to do the work, I couldn't care less. The point is that you're going to be spending a lot of time with me doing schoolwork and you're going to be a good boy about it or I _just _might have to take your place on your precious Cheerio squad. Are _we _clear?"

"How _dare_ you-"

"Talk to the Head Cheerio like that?" Kurt finished for him, hatred blazing in his eyes. "Please. I can see you after you graduate from this hellhole. You're going to be wondering why people aren't bowing in adoration or why you're not always the center of attention. It's because where you were on the high school social ladder _won't matter _in the real world."

Kurt didn't miss a beat, even after the multiple times Blaine tried to interrupt.

"The real world isn't like this place, Anderson. Nobody will _care_ if you were popular in high school; they're going to care if you were intelligent, hardworking, kind. Ten years from now, _I'm _going to be on Broadway because I'm spending high school getting good grades and working for my dreams, and _you're _going to be flipping burgers in a McDonald's somewhere because obviously you've let your reputation dominate your life and your grades are in the toilet because of it! So, I'm going to help you, and you're going to behave yourself, or I'll take your Head Cheerio spot away and you'll _really _have nothing."

Without a second glance, Kurt spun on his heel and walked away, smirking at how he left Blaine; shell-shocked and furious, but also a bit scared. Kurt often had that effect on people, especially when he started ranting.

"Oh, and by the way," he called back to Blaine, who was still rooted in the same spot. "Be in the library after school. Don't be late."

~oOo~

Blaine, of course, wasn't late. He couldn't help but wonder what this Glee nerd was capable of.

"Alright, let's get right to work," Kurt said, pulling out his textbook. He looked expectantly at Blaine, who just stayed still. "Well?"

"Well what?" Blaine spat.

"Where's your textbook?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged, eliciting a sigh from Kurt. "Fine, come share mine."

Blaine looked hesitant to get closer to Kurt, who just rolled his eyes.

"You won't catch a case of the nerd by sitting close to me, Anderson," he snapped, glaring at Blaine.

"No, it's not that," Blaine insisted. "It's kind of because I have a feeling you could kick my ass and I'm a bit afraid, to be honest."

"Oh, grow up," Kurt said, rolling his eyes once more, but smiling on the inside. He liked that he could scare Blaine. "As much as I'd love to rip those over-gelled curls out of your head every time you open your humongous mouth to insult someone, I can't. I already have Sue blackmailing me; I don't need the rest of the Cheerios ganging up on me for putting you in the hospital."

Blaine gulped, inching his chair closer to Kurt's so he could see the textbook.

"See? I don't bite," Kurt said sweetly, placing a hand on Blaine's forearm. He waited a moment before tightening his grip, his sweet gaze turning into a glare. "At least not yet."

He turned back to the textbook, flipping to the correct page.

"Alright, try this math problem here," Kurt said, his tone softening as he pointed to the problem.

"Alright," Blaine said, pulling out his notebook and starting to copy the work down, his triangular eyebrows furrowing before smiling. "Finished."

"Let me see," Kurt said. Blaine passed him the notebook, watching as Kurt read it before looking up in confusion.

"Blaine…the work is right, but for some reason the final answer you wrote is wrong."

Blaine's smile slipped away, and he suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked, taking a chance and pressing his hand over Blaine's, who gasped. Kurt immediately drew it away. "Sorry."

"No, it's OK," Blaine said, placing his hand over Kurt's. "It's just…before I was on the Cheerios, I was a _huge _nerd."

Kurt scoffed playfully, trying not to sound mean.

"You?"

"Yup. I wore suspenders, bowties, and my hair was a curly _mess_. I had these _totally _unattractive glasses, and perfect grades. I got bullied a lot for it, and...for my sexuality."

Kurt gasped. He didn't even know Blaine was _gay_!

"You're…you're gay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, staring at the table.

"I got a whole lot of crap for it, so I joined the Cheerios, and it all just…went away. I think it's because the jocks were too afraid to lay a hand on me because they were convinced Coach Sylvester would kill them and make it look like some sort of strange accident. I was-and am- still so afraid of every guy I see in a letterman jacket, I've been letting my grades drop."

"I…I'm so sorry," Kurt said, honest concern and sympathy in his eyes. Looking into them, Blaine realized that they were really…beautiful.

"It's alright," Blaine assured him. "But…I'd like to spend more time with you, really. I know that I can be a real jerk to a lot of people, but…I think you could be the one to change me."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're always so kind. I've always been mean to people because I thought that the Cheerios would shun me if I didn't, and…they were basically the only friends I had."

"Were?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, smiling.

"I was hoping you could be my friend too. Teach me what it's like to be a normal person again, how not to freak out over my reputation all the time."

Kurt pondered this; the _head Cheerio _was asking him to be his friend, to teach him what it was like to actually be normal. He smiled, nodding.

"Alright," Kurt said. "I'll be your friend on one condition."

"And what's that?" Blaine said in the same teasing tone.

"You show me how smart you _really _are," Kurt replied. They set to work, Kurt stealing glances at Blaine and noticing things he hadn't noticed before; how his eyes were this really pretty shade of hazel, and how his Cheerios uniform fit him _really _well.

Was it because he'd just figured out Blaine's gay? Or was there actually something there, at least for him?

Well, he'd just have to find out.

~oOo~

The first time Kurt and Blaine were to hang out socially, with no schoolwork to be dealt with, the two had grown very close. Kurt had showed Blaine what it was like to actually be nice to people again. A few of the Cheerios had begun ignoring him, but to be honest, Blaine didn't care. He had Kurt, a true friend who was actually _nice_…and sweet…and _beautiful_…

Yeah, it was pretty obvious that Blaine had it _bad_. He'd never felt so much for one person before…well, that's because he never met someone like _Kurt _before. Odds were there was no one on Earth that could compare to Kurt. He was just so…so…

Perfect.

So now he was standing in front of his mirror, fixing his black bowtie and adjusting the end of his white shirt He toyed with his black suspenders and tugged his gray skinny jeans up a bit before he was satisfied. It was the first time in a while he'd really gone back to his real style, and it felt really good.

He decided to leave his hair curly, loving not having that _horrible _gel in it. Seriously, the stuff was goopy and thick and couldn't allow him to run his fingers through his hair, one of his nervous habits.

He was broken from his train of thought from a loud knock coming from downstairs. Thankful his parents were on their second honeymoon, he hurried to answer it with a large grin on his face.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt greeted happily.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said, hugging him briefly before allowing him inside. Kurt admired the kitchen for a moment, as he always did. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm...well, your grades are impeccable now, so there's no need to study…pfft, as if we were going to anyway…maybe we could make cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes?" Blaine asked excitedly. "I'm in. I haven't had a good cupcake since I was five and my mom made _candy cane _cupcakes at Christmas time."

"Oh my God, you've been deprived for that long? That's just tragic," Kurt said disappointedly. Blaine chuckled, following Kurt to the fridge to pull out ingredients for cupcakes. "I'm going to make you my secret recipe for peanut butter and jelly cupcakes!"

Blaine was practically _drooling _at the thought.

"Holy crap, you're a cupcake god," Blaine groaned in happiness. "You don't mind sharing your super-duper secret recipe?"

"The words 'super-duper' never appeared in the title of my god-like cupcakes, Mr. Anderson. Since you seem to be such a child, sharing my PB&J cupcake recipe with you won't be too bad," Kurt said off-handedly. Blaine laughed brightly, his heart fluttering just a bit. If just _being _with Kurt did that to him, he wondered what holding him would do…or kissing him…or…

_No, Blaine, those thoughts are undapper and have no place in your charming mind_, he thought to himself.

"Blaine? BLAINE!"

"What? Sorry, lost in thought," Blaine said, shaking his head a bit to clear his mind.

"What were you thinking about?" Kurt asked playfully.

"You sound like you already know," Blaine teased as Kurt began cracking eggs in a bowl.

"Maybe I do. Now, can you put some grape jelly in a bowl please?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, spooning some into a small bowl.

"May I ask, Mr. Hummel, if you can read my mind, then?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"I didn't need to read your mind to know what you were thinking about, Blainers," Kurt said, easily adopting the nickname that he had made up during one of their study-sessions.

"And why is that?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt turned to him with an identical one, looking far too triumphant for Blaine's own good.

"Considering that while you were 'lost in thought' your eyes never left my ass, I can't help but wonder _exactly _what was going on in that head of yours."

Blaine gulped, his face flaming red. Suddenly, he got an evil idea. A _really _evil idea.

So of course he had to do it.

He stuck his hand in the flour bag, promptly flicking some into Kurt's face.

"Aah, Blaine! Screw you!" Kurt shouted, wiping the white powder from his face.

"You know, you can't really see it. Your skin is so freaking white anyway," Blaine teased lightly. Kurt gave him a glare before smirking evilly. He picked up the spoon that was covered in jelly and flicked the goopy purple substance right into Blaine's hair.

"Oh, _now _you've done it!" Blaine growled playfully, picking up some peanut butter with his fingers and smearing it across Kurt's face.

"You're _so _dead," Kurt said, picking up two handfuls of flour. Blaine shrieked a bit and ran around the kitchen island, immediately chased by Kurt. Kurt threw one handful into the air, just narrowly missing Blaine. They were both giggling like little kids, and Blaine suddenly got a brilliantly evil idea. He picked up another handful of flour and turned quickly around, raising his arm to aim. Kurt didn't notice, however, and he ran straight into Blaine's chest, sending them toppling onto the floor, countertenor over tenor. Kurt was about to get off, mumbling apologies, when their eyes met and his voice trailed away.

Kurt's hand fell open, letting the flour fall onto the floor. Blaine did the same, neither noticing. Blaine let out a shaky breath, and Kurt realized he could feel it puff over his face. It was then it became obvious how close their faces were.

"Hi…" Blaine whispered. Kurt raised his hand, stroking Blaine's face lightly, making the younger boy gasp.

"Hi."

Those were the lasts words spoken in that moment, because Blaine leaned up and connected their lips. Kurt gasped, his eyes staying open in shock of the strange yet _wonderful _feeling. Blaine lifted his hand and grasped the back of Kurt's neck, making Kurt melt into the kiss, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls. Blaine rolled both of them onto their sides, laying his other hand on Kurt's waist and tugging him closer. Kurt disconnected their lips with a tiny smile and an exhale of breath.

"Wow," is all he said.

"Wow indeed," Blaine replied breathlessly. "You just…took my breath away."

"Same here," Blaine replied, pressing their foreheads together. "Is it too soon to make assumptions?"

"Depends on what those assumptions are," Kurt murmured, drawing Blaine closer. Neither of them cared that they were on a floor covered in flour. They could only see each other.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, those assumptions are that you are now my boyfriend and I can cuddle you and kiss you and mess up your hair if I want to because you'll love me too much to kill me for it," Blaine murmured, pressing another quick kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled, returning it before answering.

"You're assumptions are correct, Mr. Anderson," Kurt giggled. "Now, why don't we finish these cupcakes and then I can have some cuddle-time with my brand new boyfriend."

"I like the way you think," Blaine said, standing up and offering Kurt his hand. When Kurt stood, they were awfully close, so Blaine couldn't resist kissing him again.

"I love you," he said to Kurt. Kurt gasped before smiling.

"I love you too."

~oOo~

When the cupcakes were finished and eaten, Blaine had taken Kurt up to his room where they proceeded to snuggle up to each other on the bed. Blaine lay on his back, letting Kurt rest his head on his chest. Kurt laid his hand over Blaine's heartbeat, loving the feel of the pulsating beat. Blaine, true to his word, tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, which Kurt _definitely _didn't mind. Blaine laid his other hand over Kurt's, smiling softly to himself.

"It's funny how things play out, isn't it? A month ago, I hated you because you constantly bullied my friends and sometimes me. Then I had to be your tutor, and we became friends. And now, here we are…I have to thank Miss Sylvester," Kurt said. Blaine pulled him closer, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Why's that, baby?" Blaine said. He immediately blushed, realizing what he said. Kurt took notice, but he just giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry, babe, I like pet names," he teased, kissing him again before returning to his spot on Blaine's chest. "And I need to thank Miss Sylvester because if she never forced me to be your tutor, we'd never be where we are now."

"That's true," Blaine said, changing his position to his side so he could look Kurt in the eye, letting his hands now rest around Kurt's neck. Kurt, in turn, wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso. "I'd never be the person I am now if it wasn't for you. I'd still be a jerk who made fun of people to be accepted by an equally jerky group of people who were never my true friends. I'd still be obsessed with keeping a stupid reputation that never mattered…_nothing _else matter if I have you, Kurt, I hope you know that."

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine soundly and sweetly. When they pulled apart, Kurt pressed kisses up and down Blaine's jaw, trailing back to his lips for a final kiss.

"I know," Kurt said. "If the world ended right now, I could be happy, because I died right here, next to you, in your arms…do we sound too deep for people who just got together an hour ago?"

"Of course not," Blaine assured him. "I've loved you for far longer than an hour, Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered. "So, you sure you don't care about your social status anymore?"

"Positive," Blaine assured him. "And just to prove it…come with me."

Blaine launched himself off of the bed, grabbing his Cheerios uniform from the closet and taking Kurt's hand, dragging him outside to his backyard.

"What are you doing?" Kurt giggled. Blaine just turned around to silence him with a searing, open-mouth kissed that left him dazed enough to keep quiet while Blaine continued. A fire pit on the patio was ready to be lit, so Blaine threw it a match from the matchbox next to the stack of firewood in the corner. When the flames were blazing, Blaine tossed his Cheerios uniform into it, watching the "WHMS" burn.

"Blaine! Why did you do that?" Kurt asked in shock. Blaine took Kurt's hand, grinning his 1000 megawatt smile.

"I'm quitting the Cheerios," Blaine said happily. "To prove that I don't need that stupid reputation anymore. Besides, I'd rather join Glee club so I can spend more time with you and hear that beautiful voice of yours."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt cooed, falling into Blaine's awaiting arms. He lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, sighing in content. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Blaine…you do realize that Sue is going to kill you for burning that, right?"

"…Damn it!"

**I had NO INTENTION to make it this long. I kinda just went with it.**

** Enjoy! Review!**


End file.
